universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Conquest Wiki
Please Read the Profile Sample before making any Profiles. Battle of Plataea greatest battle ancient.jpg|Battle of Plataea|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Plataea|linktext=The final battle of the Second Persian Invasion of Greece Into_the_Jaws_of_Death_23-0455M_edit.jpg|Invasion of Normandy|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invasion_of_Normandy|linktext=Allies reaching the Axis fortified beaches of France. Alan_Lee_-_Battle_of_the_Pelennor_Fields.jpg|Battle of the Pelennor Fields|link=https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Pelennor_Fields|linktext=the Rohirrim assaulting the forces of Mordor as they sieged Minas Tirith of Gondor. Battle_of_Coruscant.png|Battle of Coruscant|link=https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Coruscant|linktext=the Separatist Forces sieging the capital world of the Galactic Republic. Welcome to the Universal Conquest Wiki This Wikia is about pitting armies/factions from different verses against each other in an all out war to see who triumphs, includes strategies, army size, strengths, formations, leadership, their powers and skills, etc. Description This is a place where people who appreciate and love large scale battles with massive armies and epic feats come to discuss and express their vigor of battles like these. please read the rules before starting a topic and have fun! Before proceeding, please look at [https://universeconquest.wikia.com/wiki/Category_Posting_Information this] page regarding the posting of images and videos. This wikia will contain a lot of info that will be thrown at you, if confused, please let me know. Note that when using the "Standard Layout" page when creating a page, is has the information for creating army/factions/organizations pages. here are a few pages that would explain certain things when making discussions: * Non-Canon Discussion Battle Info *Average Estimates *Battle Process *Battle Sample *Battle Types **Air Battle **Ambush Battle **Attrition Battle **Base Battle **Land Battle **Mission Battles **Sea Battle **Siege Battle **Space Battle **Structure Battle **Subterranean Battle **Underwater Battle *Calculations **Kinetic Energy Calculations **Miscellaneous Calculations **Potential Energy Calculations *Civilization Tiering *Conquest Tiering *Cosmology Profile Page Examples *Cross Over Rules *Dictionary *Dimensional Tiering *Generic Powers/Skills **Hax *How to Define Stats *List of Calcs *Localization *Magnitude Listing *One on One Battles *Planet Size Calcing & Standards *Politics *Power Tiering *Profile Sample **Army Profile Sample **Location Profile **Team Profile Sample *Real Life Armies Profile Creation *Rule List **Dimensions and Realities **Infinite & Eternal terms **"World" Definition **Illusions & Hallucinations **Hills & Mountains **Seas & Oceans *Standard Destruction List *Statement *Unit Roster *Values Listing *Verse Page Sample *War Process Wikia Info *Universal Conquest Staff *Calculations Discussions This is where people can have conversations with other people about the wiki itself or the Chat section, were you can request battles (or make battles after more people join), talk about stats, feats or calcs (If needed), or general talks. *Discuss **Request Thread **General Discussion **Statistic Discussion **Battles Discussion If we want to compare forces size to see how strong an individual force is, the page below serves as a place to talk about how strong a certain force is needed to defeat the entire military of all of earth, united in real, modern day earth. * Attack On Earth! * Mega-Earth Scenario! Profile Samples Here is the list of Profiles sample you can use as templates/drafts when you make one * Army Profile Sample * Location Profile * Team Profile Sample * Power/Skill Profile Sample List of Profiles Here are the list of profiles from all the armies, teams, locations, and powers/skills that are currently on the wikia: * Army * Team * Location ** Areas ** Countries ** Facilities/Compounds ** Planets ** Settlements ** Ships/Stations/Vehicles * Power/Skill * Verse Pages But Most Importantly, Have Fun, Socialize, Debate and Root for your Favorite Team! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Information Category:War History